Magique Fleur
by Momochaft
Summary: Bunga-bunga yang ditujukan mewakili setiap perasaan Akashi terhadap sang gadis. [Akashi x OC!Readers ]
1. Akasia

Pemberitahuan; Jam 3 lewat 30 menit 45 detik.

Nadeshiko terfokus dengan papan catur dihadapannya, dua bidak yang sangat berpengaruh kini harus bertemu, dan entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Selama apapun dia berusaha untuk berpikir, hasil itu tidak akan muncul —seakan-akan hal tersebut memang sengaja _diperintahkan_ oleh ke _pribadian_ nya yang lain—. _Sialan!Apa kini aku harus membuka buku-buku pedoman bermain catur untuk bocah sekolah dasar?_

Kedua iris _Hazel_ miliknya menatap angkuh papan catur yang berada tepat dihadapannya, sang _Bishop_ bertemu dengan _Knight_ , apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menjalankan sang _Knight_ kebelakang, atau menerkam sang _Bishop_ dengan _Rook_?

 _Konsentrasi,_

 _Konsentrasi,_

 _Kumohon konsentrasi, sialan._

Nadeshiko mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, menatap papan catur dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan—menurutnya—. Bermaksud menghilangkan penat dikepalanya, kini ia menoleh ke arah jam yang terdapat di sisi Timur kelasnya, _oh, sudah jam 3 lewat 55 menit._

 _…_

 _Sialan! Kenapa hanya untuk menjalankan dua biji catur saja aku membutuhkan waktu dua puluh lima menit!?_

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri didalam hati, ternyata — _aku sangat bodoh_.

.

.

" _Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, nona jenius_?"

Nadeshiko mendelik sinis kearah pintu, mencoba membolongi pintu tersebut dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Dia menjerit didalam hati, _Sejak kapan kau percaya dengan hal-hal fiksi bodoh seperti itu!? Sepertinya overdosis kafein sudah merusak sebagian sel otakku,_ ia menjerit dengan lebay—alay pula—.

"Diam diluar atau akan kubunuh kau, Reo- _nee_."

Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya untuk terfokus kembali ke papan catur, dan dia dapat mendengar Reo- _nee_ terkekeh **dengan sangat amat jelas** diluar sana. _Dia memang manusia yang butuh perhatian khusus,_ Nadeshiko menggeleng (sok) prihatin. Dengan pikiran yang sedang penat begini, dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan _masalah_ dengan _papan_ tercinta miliknya. Nadeshiko menyerah, ia mulai merapikan biji-biji catur beserta papannya, memasukkannya kedalam tas, lalu melengos pergi kearah pintu.

Tambahan; Kini sudah jam 4 lewat 20 menit 32 detik.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan dari Chihiro membuat Nadeshiko mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Aku kenapa?" dan kini dia membeo. Reo serta Kotarou menganggukkan kepala mereka secara antusias, sedangkan Nadeshiko menatap mereka dengan pandangan jengah miliknya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lesu, kau tidak sakit kan?" Kotarou menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi milik Nadeshiko , _Cih, bilang aja pengen megang-megang, gak usah sok perhatian gitu deh._

"Aku gapapa kok, dan aku mau ke loker terlebih dahulu, kalian kalau mau duluan, duluan saja." Nadeshiko melangkah pergi menuju keruang loker, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar, ' _KAMI IKUT!_ ' dan ia hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya — _like I care_. Oh, kejamnya.

.

Nadeshiko ternganga didepan loker mliknya, satu buket bunga Akasia dengan indah tersimpan didalamnya! Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengambil buket tersebut, lalu mendekatkan hidungnya kearah bunga itu, "Waah, Akasia! _Seriously,_ aku merasa tersanjung mendapatkan bunga ini!" Ia memekik dengan heboh, kedua maniknya mendapatkan secarik kertas diantara helaian-helaian bunga tersebut,

" _Kuharap kau menyukai bunga ini, jika kau ingin mengetahui namaku, silahkan kau hilangkan salah satu kata dari nama bunga ini, kuharap kau dapat mengetahuinya dengan cepat."_

' _Salah satu? Um.._ ' Ia memposisikan kedua jarinya; jari telunjuk dengan sang ibu jari, seperti sebuah tanda _checklist_ , lalu menaruh tanda tersebut dibawah dagunya, —pose berpikir (serta pose keren ala selebriti yang sedang naik daun).

' _Akasi? Akaia? Aksia? Aasia? Akashi?_ ' Kedua manik Hazel itu membesar, dengan mulut berbentuk seperti huruf 'o', ia berseru, ' _AH!_ '

' _Tetapi.. masa 'sih Akashi-san.. Akashi-yang itu!? Rasanya ga mungkin, ia mana kenal denganku, apalagi ia anak kelas Sains I, anak jenius kayak dia pasti selalu berkutat dengan buku.. Dan dia pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan Basketnya, kan_?'

Nadeshiko terdiam, lalu tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

Baiklah, misi pertama; _Mari kita hujani seorang Mibuchi Reo dengan pertanyaan mengenai sosok 'Akashi'._

.

.

" _Wah, Sei-chan sudah menekan pelatuknya, ya. Ah, aku juga mau diperlakukan seperti itu!"_

 _"Teruslah bermimpi, Reo-nee. Kuharap, Nadeshiko dapat mengetahui nama pengirimnya dengan cepat, dengan begitu, maka kita akan terbebas dari kutukan dewa_ _ **Hades**_ _."_

 _"Akashiko."_

 _"Hah? Apa Mayuzumi-san? Aka_ _ **psycho**_ _?"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** _belongs to_ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Magique Fleur** _belongs to_ **Momochaft**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **|| Romance, Drama |** ** _Flowers Language in da house_** **! |typos|OOC| Beware!Dirtylanguage||**

 **.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

 **Cupid!UncrownedKings | Tactic!Mayuzumi | OC!Readers**

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Chapter 1 ; Akasia  
**

* * *

Benak mungkin bertanya-tanya; Hati mungkin selalu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Tetapi sayang beribu sayang, Benak _tidak pernah peka_ akan hal tersebut.

Kini buku setebal satu koma lima sentimeter itu didekapnya didepan dada, dengan wajah tenang tapi _nyeremin_ , ia mengadah untuk menatap Fukuda- _sensei._

Ia tidak pernah salah, dan jika ia _diduga_ salah, maka kesalahan ada di diri orang lain, bukan dirinya.

 _Aku? Salah? Kau pasti sudah bosan hidup._

Ia; —Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak pernah salah, kutegaskan sekali lagi, **Tidak pernah salah, dan tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.**

"Aku yakin kau tahu dengan sangat jelas tentang ini, _Sensei_." Suara _baritone_ khas dirinya melebur menjadi satu dengan partikel-partikel udara diruangan yang tengah ia pijak,

"Tugas ini sepenuhnya jatuh kepada tangan **Sekretaris** OSIS, bukan **saya** ," Ia menatap Fukuda- _sensei_ dengan kedua iris _heterochromia_ miliknya,

"Dan kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa Ketua OSIS tidak perlu **repot-repot** memeriksa kembali, karena ini diluar tanggung jawab _nya_." Ia meletakkan buku setebal satu koma lima sentimeter itu keatas meja sang Pembina,

"Dengan ini, saya ucapkan sampai jumpa." Dan ia melenggang pergi dengan _aura_ mencekam disekitarnya, pintu ruangan telah ia tutup dengan sangat pelan.

Didalam ruang tersebut, tersisa Fukuda- _sensei_ yang tengah meratapi nasibnya; —ia sedang mengais ubin, _memalukan, memang_.

"Apa dosaku sampai kau mengirimkan titisan _Lucifer_ itu kesini, Tuhan?." Dan dengan air mata yang bercucuran, ia mengambil sekotak tissue, lalu mulai meniupkan semua ingusnya keluar dengan nada seperti sedang meniup terompet. Satu kata untuk dia; _Najis_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou berniat untuk membabat habis seorang Sekretaris OSIS sore ini; —Mibuchi Reo.

Karena _dia_ , seorang Akashi Seijuurou di _tuduh_ telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_ ; yang Teladan, Menakutkan, Jenius, dan _tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan_. Dan kini, ia di _tuduh_ oleh sang Pembina OSIS karena _kelalaian_ seorang _hama_ bernama Mibuchi Reo.

' _Awas saja kau, Reo sialan_.' —Tanpa sadar, ia telah menghancurkan penggaris besi yang sedari tadi ia bawa. _Rest In Peace, Penggaris-san_.

.

"Oi, Nadeshiko!"

Teriakan seseorang membuat Akashi terdiam dilangkahnya yang ke lima puluh dua. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, setahunya, bel telah berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu, dan **seharusnya** , sudah tidak ada manusia selain ia dan para staff disekolah ini. Manik _ruby_ serta _amber_ miliknya melihat seorang gadis tengah mencak-mencak didepan kelas X Sains II. Dengan langkah lamban, ia melangkah menyusul gadis tersebut.

"Nadeshiko! Cepetan dong! Kita udah telat, nih! Jangan main catur mulu!" Lengkingan gadis itu terdengar lagi, kini Akashi hanya berjarak 8 meter dari arahnya, sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh gadis tersebut membuatnya tertarik, ' _Catur? Oh, permainan papan yang seperti shogi itu ya.._ '

"Iya iya tunggu sebentar!" Seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Nadeshiko itu menyahut, membuat Akashi tersentak, dengan cepat, ia telah bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Karena jarak yang bisa dibilang jauh, Akashi tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan diantara kedua gadis tersebut. Tapi, sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar; _'Eeh? Akasia nya ga ada? Yah, yaudah deh aku nunggu bulan depan aja.'_

Akashi menggeleng, apa-apaan ia? Tidak seharusnya seorang Akashi _menguping_ pembicaraan orang lain. Apalagi, sampai _memuji_ kecantikan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak _dikenalnya_. _Ya nggaklah, apa banget sih. Wanita tercantik didunia ini hanya ibuku._ Dasar _tsundere_.

.

' _Eh? Kenapa pula aku harus sembunyi? Aku kan ga melakukan hal apapun_ …' —Akashi Seijuurou; _speechless_.

.

Kini ia melangkah menuju tempat parkir disekolahnya, setelah melihat mobil Porsche berwarna merah ber-plat 'AK 45 HI' ia berjalan dengan santai menuju arah mobil tersebut. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara keributan dari arah belakang, dan ketika ia menengok, ia tertohok.

' _Gadis itu lagi?_ '

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Akashi menyeringai; gadis tersebut pulang bersama _Mibuchi Reo._

' _Akasia? Baiklah, aku akan membelikan bunga itu untuknya. Dan Mibuchi Reo, kau harus membantuku mendapatkan gadis tersebut_.'

Akashi kini mendaratkan bokongnya dengan mulus ke jok mobil, ketika menstarter mobil tersebut, ia teringat,

' _Akashi-ya'_ (batin bergejolak; Akasia dan _Akashi-ya_ pengejaannya sama, kan?)

Akashi terkekeh ditempat. —Dilain tempat, Mibuchi Reo diketahui bersin dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Um.. Reo- _nee_ ," Nadeshiko menggaruk salah satu pipinya; untuk menghindari kecanggungan. Reo menoleh, "Ya, Na- _chan_? Ada apa?"

"Kau kenal dengan Akashi Seijuurou, kan? Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_ , loh." Nadeshiko menatap kearah pekarangan rumahnya —yang terdapat disamping rumah seorang Mibuchi Reo. Reo menaikkan salah satu alisnya,

"Oh, _The Lucifer_ , Sei- _chan_!"

—Hening,

"Nee- _chan_ tentu saja kenal dengan Iblis satu itu, ada apa?" Reo memasang tampang (sok) polos, padahal dalam hati lagi teriak-teriak ' _BANZAAAI! NADESHIKO EMANG PINTER DEH, LANGSUNG TAHU! NEE-CHAN SAYANG KAMU! KAMU PENYELAMAT HIDUP NEE-CHAN!_ '

"Tadi di loker aku nemuin sebuket bunga Akasia," Nadeshiko mengeluarkan buket bunga tersebut dari tasnya, "Dan aku menemukan ini," ia menunjukkan secarik kertas kepada Reo,

"Kalau Akashi- _san_ ngasih aku sebuket bunga Akasia, itu berarti…" Nadeshiko menggantung kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan, sedangkan Reo dengan setia menunggu lanjutannya.

"— _He loves me in secret, and he's my secret admirer_." Muka Nadeshiko bersemu, dan Reo menganga sekitar tiga senti; _serius? Oh my god~ , ternyata Sei-chan bisa romantis juga!_

.

 _"Na-chan, itu bahasa bunga ya?"_ — _Mibuchi Reo_.

 _"Iya, romantis kan, Reo-nee ? Kurasa Akashi-san bukanlah orang yang menyeramkan, anak-anak di sekolah saja yang terlalu hiperbola dalam mendeskripsikan dirinya."_ — _Nadeshiko_

.

—Seorang Mibuchi Reo berniat untuk membawa sang adik _tercinta_ ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Ia sangat yakin, adiknya ini tengah di _pelet_ oleh sang Pangeran merah.

 _Na-chan, kau tahu?;_ ia mendesah tertahan. _Kaulah yang terlalu hiperbola, kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana tabiat Akashi jika dia sedang dalam mode 'normal'._

Karena bagi mereka; Para guru,staff, serta teman-teman lainnya yang kenal 'dekat' dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou— _Dia_ ; Akashi Seijuurou, berada dalam mode normal jika dia memegang benda tajam—dengan aura mematikan— serta membuat mereka merasakan siksa neraka _ala_ Akashi Seijuurou.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

* * *

A/N ; Saya mengupload ketika episode 69 keluar, yeay! [/heh; Disini, saya membuat cerita berdasarkan bahasa bunga! Siapa tau nambah pengetahuan, iya kan? [/dor;

Ini fanfic multichap pertama saya, —ga pertama sih, toh dulu saya udah pernah nyoba dan langsung saya delete— Jadi, bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap fic ini? Tidak jelas? Atau ada yang ingin menyampaikan uneg-uneg lain? ( Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf karena chapter 1 ini terlalu sedikit)

 **Akasia** ; _Cinta yang tersembunyi, secret admirer, I love you in secret_

 **Bishop** ; terletak no 3 dari samping bergerak dengan cara serong.

 **Knight** ; terletak di samping no 2 setelah benteng, yang bergerak dengan model huruf L.

 **Rook** ; yang terletak paling samping, yang berjalan dan memakan korbannya dengan berjalan lurus.

Kalau ada yang niat ngasih saran, silahkan tumpahkan saran kalian ke kotak review! [Untuk genre juga, _tolong, saya buta genre_ ] ~See ya next chapter!

Info tambahan; di chap ini terdapat flashback-an tentang 'mengapa **Akashi** mengirimkan bunga akasia ke loker milik **Nadeshiko** '

Jujur, awalnya saya mau pakai [Name] tapi pas mau di revisi ulang, saya mikir; 'ga cocok, mending cari nama aja deh!' [/dor;

Ini fic saya bikin pakai sistem kebut semalam (lagi) , saya bosaan~ HAHAHA. [/plek;

 _Special thanks to Irene dan Alice ! They gimme a lot of idea(s) ~!_

 **Chapter 2 ;Aster**


	2. Aster

Nadeshiko tahu akan hal ini; bahkan ia sudah memperhitungkan _resiko_ nya. Berangkat bersama seorang Mibuchi Reo pasti akan menjadi pengalaman yang _tidak terlupakan_. Rasanya, ingin sekali ia menendang pemuda tersebut sampai antariksa; kalau nyangkut kan lumayan, siapa tahu ia akan menggantikan kedudukan sang bintang Anjing — _Sirius_.

Bercanda, tidak mungkin, 'kan seorang Mibuchi Reo dapat menggantikan kedudukan _Sirius_? Bagaimanapun juga, _Sirius_ itu sangat terang dan indah, _Sirius_ juga terkenal di seluruh dunia. Kalau Mibuchi Reo sih, palingan dia menggantikan posisi _Aludra_. —Tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi wanita kejam atau apapun itulah, Nadeshiko hanya menyatakan sebuah fakta. _Hidup itu memang kejam, bung._

( Petunjuk ; Biasanya, mereka hanya pulang bersama, tidak berangkat bersama. )

.

.

Taburan bunga yang indah memenuhi setiap sudut kanvas putih itu, gesekkan benda bernama pensil memberi kiasan yang indah untuk ditangkap oleh indra pelihat, kali ini mereka diberi kebebasan dalam menggambar, apapun itu. Taburkan gambar bunga yang kau suka, lalu tulis alasan mengapa kau menaburkan bunga tersebut.

Nadeshiko menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, tangan yang lainnya —jari tangan ditekuk; kecuali jari telunjuk— ia ketukkan ke meja belajarnya. Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas tersebut, kini kelasnya digabung dengan Sains I dan Sains III, Kirei- _sensei_ bilang agar lebih semangat, padahal, mereka semua tahu dengan sangat jelas, Kirei- _sensei_ terlalu malas memasuki dua kelas yang lainnya —maka dari itu kini kelasnya digabung.

Manik _hazel_ miliknya menatap seisi ruangan dengan pandangan datar, tetapi manik itu membulat tatkala ia melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou ada di sana; tepat di samping jendela sebelah timur ruangan tersebut, sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk memberikan banyak efek terhadap seorang Akashi Seijuurou; ia semakin tampan, terlihat gagah, raut wajahnya seperti raut wajah Dewa _Apollo_ —opini saja, sih—, ia terlihat seperti pangeran dari negeri sana yang bisa menghilang kapan saja.

Ia mendongak, dan kini kedua manik berbeda warna tersebut bertabrakan; _A Pair of Hazel_ bertemu dengan _Ruby-Amber_ . Siapapun, tolong, lepaskan ia dari jebakan keindahan mata tersebut.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan ke arah bangku milik Nadeshiko, ia menarik salah satu bangku lalu memposisikan dirinya di depan gadis tersebut.

Nadeshiko terkesiap, sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum dengan lembut.

Akashi tersenyum, ia tersenyum, bukan menyeringai. Nadeshiko masih berada di posisi awal, bedanya, kini wajahnya tengah merona, percepatan aliran darahnya bergerak sesuai percepatan detak jantungnya,

Akashi terkekeh melihat Nadeshiko yang masih tak bergeming di hadapannya —jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tengah bersemu— , apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa _pangeran berkuda putih_ nya sudah ada di depan mata?

"Apa yang kau gambar?"

Suara _baritone_ khas Akashi berhasil menarik perhatian milik Nadeshiko, gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu mulai membuka buku sketsa miliknya;

"Aku menggambar enam buah bunga mawar _peach_ ," Ia menunjukkan hasil karyanya kepada Akashi, lima buah mawar berwarna _peach_ yang terdapat dalam satu buket, sedangkan yang satu lagi tergeletak dengan tangkainya di samping buket tersebut,

"Oh," Tangan kekar miliknya beranjak untuk meraih buku sketsa itu, ia dapat melihat di kotak alasan; 'Mawar peach bermakna ' _aku kagum padamu_ ' sedangkan lima bunga yang terdapat di dalam buket bertanda ' _tertarik' ,_ aku tertarik terhadap seseorang yang selalu bisa mengerjakan segalanya dengan sempurna, aku kagum padanya. Sedangkan satu tangkai bunga mawar yang aku sisihkan bermakna ' _cintaku hanya untukmu_ ' selain kagum padanya, aku juga mencintainya.'

Akashi tertegun untuk beberapa saat, benar-benar alasan yang menunjukkan dirinya _(—Hei, bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi yang dapat mengerjakan segalanya dengan sempurna hanyalah dia_. )

"Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan mawar-mawar ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, aku menggambar tujuh bunga Aster serta satu bunga Kembang Sepatu,"

Akashi menunjukkan kertas gambarnya ke arah Nadeshiko, dilanjutkan dengan Nadeshiko yang meraih buku sketsa milik Akashi —hitung hitung modus agar bisa memegang tangannya— lalu melihat isinya, matanya berbinar kagum, gambar milik Akashi benar benar bagus, ia terlihat seperti seorang pro.

"Kenapa kau menggambar bunga bunga ini?" Tanpa sadar, kata-kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tujuh berarti 'mencintai' sedangkan Aster bermakna 'perempuan yang sangat cantik' , Satu berarti 'memikirkan' dan Kembang Sepatu bermakna 'kecantikan yang sederhana dan memikat'. "

Jeda sejenak;

.

.

"Aku selalu memikirkan gadis yang menurutku sangat cantik, karena ia dapat memikatku, dan aku sudah tahu, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, kepada seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik tersebut."

Nadeshiko terkesiap, ia melihat ke arah Akashi dengan binar dikedua matanya, "Waaah! Benarkah? Kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Apa kau punya bukti? Dan siapa gadis beruntung tersebut?" —dan diakhiri dengan melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak memerlukan bukti, karena aku selalu benar," Akashi menjawab dengan kalem, sedangkan Nadeshiko mencibir,

"Gadis itu adalah gadis yang kemarin aku kasih sebuket bunga Akasia,"

Perkataan Akashi terpotong karena bel berbunyi,

"Aku harus kembali kekelasku. Sampai jumpa." Akashi berucap seraya mengambil buku sketsa miliknya dari tangan Nadeshiko, lalu ia menepuk pucuk kepala Nadeshiko dengan lembut.

.

.

BRAK!

.

Nadeshiko terbangun dengan wajah yang mirip seperti tomat serta peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya, ia menggigiti selimut miliknya, matanya terbelalak.

 _Bila Anda dapat memimpikannya, anda dapat melakukannya._

Filsafat seorang _Greg S. Reid_ terus berputar-putar di dalam benak Nadeshiko, tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, kini otak cemerlang miliknya telah mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan; _semua kejadian indah tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi.  
_

" _Holy_... _Shit_." — _Yah, setidaknya, kenangan berangkat bersama dengan Mibuchi Reo juga tidak nyata, 'kan?_

* * *

 **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** _belongs to_ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Magique Fleur** _belongs to_ **Momochaft**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **|| Romance, Drama |** ** _Flowers language in da house!_** **|typos|OOC| Beware!Dirtylanguage ||**

 **.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

 **Cupid!UncrownedKings | Tactic!Mayuzumi | OC!Readers**

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Chapter 2 ; Aster**

* * *

Aster menunjukkan cinta, keindahan, kecantikan, dan kesabaran.

Menurut Akashi, Bunga tersebut adalah bunga yang sangat mencerminkan seorang Nadeshiko; Wajahnya cantik, tutur katanya halus dan sopan, rambutnya terlihat sangat lembut, caranya berjalan sungguh elegan, dan dia adalah gadis yang bermartabat.

Entah, ia sendiri juga bingung, Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai gadis tersebut? Dia hanya pernah melihatnya satu kali, tetapi dia benar-benar memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan gadis itu.

Menurutnya, gadis tersebut seperti magnet, dia dapat menarik orang-orang yang berada di wilayah jangkauannya. Pancaran keindahan dari dirinya tidak dapat ditolak oleh orang-orang,

Kedua bola mata berwarna coklat itu dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya, hidungnya yang mancung dan mungil memberi kesan tersendiri bagi wajahnya, bibirnya yang berwarna plum dan terlihat kenyal itu memberikan sensasi aneh kepada Akashi, rasanya, sesekali ia ingin mencicipi bibir Nadeshiko.

 _Mungkin rasanya manis, semanis perilaku gadis yang memiliki bibir tersebut._

 _._

Beban yang ditanggung olehnya tergolong berat; Dia harus menjadi sosok yang tegas sekaligus dihormati di klub basket, harus menjadi sosok penuh wibawa dan pengertian di Organisasi Siswa, _serta harus menjadi pribadi yang lembut dan menenangkan di dalam hati Nadeshiko._

Akashi yakin, —ralat; sangat yakin— bahwa Nadeshiko juga membalas perasaan miliknya. Dia tidak percaya pada _quote_ anak gaul zaman sekarang; 'Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.'

Jika si A menyukai si B, maka kemungkinan besar si B juga memiliki perasaan terhadap si A, hanya saja _mungkin_ salah satu dari mereka _tidak peka_ , atau bahkan _salah mengartikan_ perasaan yang membuncah.

Akashi menyeringai, dia telah melakukan observasi menggunakan mata kepalanya sendiri. Maka dia tidak mungkin salah. Persentase kemungkinan dia melakukan kesalahan hanyalah 0,00001%.

.

Mungkin, Akashi akan memberikan istirahat bagi tubuhnya barang sejenak —mengingat bahwa dia tidak tidur dan uring-uringan tidak jelas, serta membongkar gudang entah mencari apa.—

Akashi melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dia terdiam beberapa saat di depan cermin, dilihatnya sebuah wajah oval dengan anggota yang lengkap, tambahkan kantung hitam dibawah matanya. Bagus, sekarang dia terlihat seperti bayi panda.

Mencuci, menggosok, membasuh, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, naik ke atas kasur, dan berjelajah ke alam mimpi.

 _Oyasumi nasai, minna._

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beritahu aku kenapa kau senyam-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu, bocah."

Nadeshiko merengut malas, kedua ujung bibirnya ditekuk kebawah,

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, dan jangan panggil aku bocah!" Seruan itu menggema di seluruh sudut ruang keluarga, Nadeshiko terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya; tersenyum lebar bagaikan orang bodoh lalu merengut dan _misuh-misuh_ sendiri.

" _Ne_ , Na- _chan_ ,"

—Nadeshiko menoleh dan mendapati sang Ibu tengah memandanginya lamat-lamat,

"Ya, Kaa- _chan_?"

"Kudengar dari Reo, kau sedang menyukai Akashi Seijuurou, ya?"

Nadeshiko tersedak bubur yang sedang ia makan, tenggorokannya sangat panas, sungguh, rasanya kini tenggorokan miliknya terbakar, dengan mulut megap-megap, ia berusaha berseru; _AIR! AIR!._ Untung saja Ibunya cukup peka, disodorkannya segelas air putih. Dengan ganas ia meminum cairan putih tersebut, setelah merasa agak baikan, ia menoleh ke arah Ibunya,

"Tidak," Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Ibu nya mengernyit,

"Tidak tahu, Kaa- _chan_."

"Kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu saja, kau tahu, Kaa- _chan_ ,"

—Menyadari kegelisahan putrinya, ia dengan segenap hati memeluk putrinya lalu menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja Akashi- _san_ memberikanku sebuket bunga Akasia, dia menaruhnya di loker milikku, sih. Aku memang sangat menginginkan bunga tersebut, tapi tetap saja aku terkejut ketika mendapati fakta —bahwa orang yang mengirimkan bunga Akasia adalah manusia ber _spesies_ Akashi,"

"Aku memang mengaguminya dari dulu, Kaa- _chan_. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, aku mencintainya, menyukainya, atau hanya sekedar mengaguminya?"

Nadeshiko mengadah menatap kedua manik _Hazel_ milik sang Ibunda, terlihat raut anak putus asa;galau;gelisah;merana. Ibu dengan kepribadian yang _patut dipertanyakan_ itu kini tersenyum dengan lebar, serius itu horror. Banget.

"Nah, bocah kecil, kau bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan milikmu sendiri," —Ibu nya terkekeh, sedangkan Nadeshiko cemberut,

"Sini Kaa- _chan_ jelaskan apa itu mencintai, menyukai, dan mengagumi."

—Nadeshiko mengangguk secara perlahan,

" _Mencintai_ adalah saat dimana kita bisa menjaga dia, meyakinkan dia, dan menyadarkannya bahwa **rasa cinta tertinggi untuknya hanya dimiliki oleh kita**. Maka dari itu, saat kita mencintai seseorang, pikiran kita lebih tenang dibandingkan menyukai dan menyayangi. Tidak ada yang namanya galau. _Menyukai_ adalah fase dimana tandanya adalah kita tidak pernah rela orang yang kita sukai didekati atau mendekati orang lain dan mengacuhkan kita. Itu semua membuat kita yang sedang menyukai dia akan terlihat egois, walau **kita belum benar-benar memiliki**. _Mengagumi_ adalah fase dimana kita tidak pernah memikirkan orang tersebut, tetapi ketika kita bertemu dengan orang yang kita kagumi, kita akan merasa sangat senang, gembira, dan bahagia."

Setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut, Ibu nya nyengir seperti orang bodoh, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Nadeshiko tidak uring-uringan lagi. Dipeluknya sang Ibunda dengan erat.

"Um, tapi Kaa- _chan,_ sepertinya aku merasakan semua hal tersebut, jadi bagaimana? Perasaanku tidak terdefinisikan?"

Tawa sang Ibu meledak, menyebabkan tanda tanya besar diatas kepala sang putri,

"Oh, tidak sayang tidak. Jika kau merasai itu semua, artinya kau telah mencintai orang tersebut."

"Tetapi kami belum pernah bertukar sapa,"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan bertukar sapa? Rasa kagum, sayang, dan cinta tidak perlu adanya interaksi, cukup kau mengenal orang tersebut, maka ketiga fase diatas dapat dilewati."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akashi masih sibuk berkutat dengan rak yang kini ada di hadapannya. Tangannya dengan setia memilah buku-buku tersebut, matanya sibuk menjelajah, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk menggumamkan 'Shakespeare; _**A Midsummer Night's Dream'**_

Setelah menemukan target yang tengah ia cari, Akashi kembali ke dalam kamarnya, membuka novel sandiwara klasik itu dengan gerakan tangan yang terlatih, ia menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar ketika dirinya menemukan kalimat yang terdiri atas kata-kata melankolis; ' _Perjalanan cinta sejati tidak pernah mulus'_

Kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tidak juga sepenuhnya benar. Akashi berani menjamin, perjalanan cinta dia dan Nadeshiko akan berjalan sesuai prediksi, tidak ada gangguan, tidak ada hama, tidak ada lika-liku. —Tidak terlalu yakin, tapi dia berani menjamin, lika-liku kehidupan baru akan datang ketika dia dan Nadeshiko sudah membuat rumah tangga. (Terkadang, pola pikir seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar menyeramkan.)

Kedua alis miliknya bertaut heran saat adegan Oberon memerintahkan Puck (yang juga dipanggil Hobgoblin atau Robin Goodfellow) untuk mengambil sejenis bunga ajaib yang bila dioleskan ke mata seseorang yang sedang tidur akan membuat orang itu jatuh cinta pada makhluk pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata.

Benar-benar aneh, tidak mungkin ada bunga seperti itu ( _Hei, Akashi, ini hanya sebuah novel_ ), dan lagi jika bunga tersebut benar-benar ada eksistensinya, tidak akan ada yang namaya galau atau apalah itu. Semua orang akan berbondong-bondong mencari bunga tersebut, lalu mengoleskannya pada mata orang yang disukai oleh mereka, _Happy Ending_.

.

—Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang entah berapa lama, akhirnya Akashi memilih untuk menyudahi acara membacanya. Dia beranjak pergi untuk mengambil kunci mobil, lalu meyakinkan supirnya bahwa dia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, setelah mendapatkan izin, Akashi langsung melesat pergi ke sebuah toko bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadeshiko berpikir; Bagaimana bisa sang Ibunda memberi nasihat yang sukar untuk dilupakan?  
Oh, ya, sukar untuk dilupakan karena topiknya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Mencintai, menyukai, serta mengagumi; Tiga fase yang sangat berbeda, tetapi sering dianggap sama oleh jutaan manusia.

Dia berpikir; Aku mengagumi _Whitney Houston_ karena suaranya, aku menyukai _uang_ , dan aku mencintai _Akashi Seijuurou._ (*)

.

Setelah membuka daun pintu, yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan taman serta jalan. Nadeshiko mengumpat, _siapa sih yang mencet bel terus pergi gitu aja!?_

SRAK

Kaki kanan miliknya menyentuh _sesuatu_. Sesuatu, yang ada di kakimu.

—Wajahnya menunduk, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang tanpa sadar kini telah membuat sebuah kurva. Diambilnya sebuket bunga Aster yang kini ada digenggamannya.

'Love is the m _aster_ key that opens the gates of happiness.'

Senyumnya mengembang dengan indah.

—Ia tengah meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa; _Aku benar-benar mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuurou._

 _._

 **—TBC—**

.

* * *

 **(*) Bagian aku menyukai uang; —Tolong jangan diindahkan. :3**

A/N ; Akhirnya, chapter 2 telah dirilis! ;3 Sepertinya chapter ini jauh lebih gaje daripada chapter 1 ya, eum~  
Maafkan saya desu, saya memiliki beberapa kesulitan desu (_ _")v

Typos serta kesalahan EYD mohon dimaafkan desu, kalau tidak keberatan, boleh diprotes di kolom review desu!

Terima kasih atas Review-nya! Yang anon saya balas disini ya~ [/nyengir;

— **Akashi Knate Yumi** ; Iya desu, saya ini manusia tengah malam xD. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, untuk perbaikan penulisan, eum.. saya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya desu! Tentu, terima kasih atas reviewnya desu :D

— **Guest** ; Plat mobilnya Akashi (OAO) Habis, saya bingung mau kasih plat apa, yasudah, saya tulis saja "AK 45 HI" xDD. Terima kasih atas reviewnya desu! ;3

— **Sa-chan** ; Keren? Hontou? Arigatou! ;D Ini sudah lanjut, Sa-chan! Terima kasih atas reviewnya desu!

 **Chapter 3 ; Agaphantus**


End file.
